When Doves Cry
by SeulWolfe
Summary: The final battle is over and the world believes their Hero has died. What happens when he returns years later alive and well. Misunderstandings and truths come to light. Will love and friendship come through in the end? What do you hear when doves cry?
1. Intro

Title:

_**When Doves Cry**_

Author:

SeulWolfe and Morganlefay1958

Fandom's:

Harry Potter

Rating:

G-M, depending on chapter

Status:

WIP

Main Characters or Pairings:

Harry/Severus, Neville/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Tonks/Ginny, Lucius/Narcissa

Setting's:

Post-war, Post- Hogwarts, no chan

Warnings:

slash, violence, non-con, abuse, death, possible het, triad, infidelity, mpreg, deception

**Disclaimer:**

**J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and her Wizarding World, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made. All characters, settings, and plots you recognize are the property of the authors, and belong to us.**

Author's Note:

This one began in June, I wanted to write a fic for my birthday and Morganlefay who also shares the Month of June with me and another Author. This is what we came up with..

Beta:

Morganlefay1958, who keeps me on track. All remaining mistakes are my own.

**Summary:**

**The final battle is over and the world believes their Hero has died...what happens when he returns years later..alive and well. Misunderstandings and truths come to light. Will love and friendship come through in the end? What do you hear when doves cry?  
**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**_Hogwarts grounds..._**

Harry staggered across the field alone, clothes torn and bloody. The ashes of Tom Riddle were blowing as dust in the wind behind him. He fell to his knees when he came upon Colin Creevey's prone body.

"Oh Colin," he whispered. "You were suppose to stay in the castle as part of the last line of defense."

"HE came because he thought you were a HERO!!" Tonks yelled as she came running up to him. Her own clothes torn and bloody. "None of this had to happen. Look at everyone! DEAD!"

Harry bowed his head. Ron, Hermione, Remus, and everyone else. He saw Albus fall when a Deatheater tried to curse him from behind. Severus and Lucius had been fighting back to back trying to cover for him as he made his path towards Voldemort. He'd lost sight of them when the Dark Lord threw the first curse at him.

"You can't feel them anymore because they all _died _for you! The stone is useless now. Ginny is DEAD!"

Ginny, Tonk's lover, had been the Keeper of Harry's Heartstone. The Heartstone that linked Harry with all of those he called family. A stone, no one knew, Tonks had taken great pleasure in destroying only minutes before leaving the castle.

Molly would hate him now when she found out Gin was dead, and maybe her brothers too . It would be all his fault. He hadn't had the knowledge to fight off Voldemort until now. The search for the Horcruxes had taken too long--much longer than they had hoped.

"No! Gin! I'm s-sor--"

"Shut your gob! I know you don't really feel sorry!" Tonks grabbed Harry by the hair and pulled his face closer, her face contorted in a evil sneer. "Why don't you just LEAVE! No one wants to see an abused Hero. No wonder it took so long for you to get up the courage to defeat the bastard! You couldn't fight off a lowly Muggle! You! Are! So! Pathetic!"

Harry closed his eyes. He knew that Tonks was still grieving for her own parents, having been attacked two weeks ago, as they tried to get a group of magical orphans away to safety. They had shielded the children, as they made their getaway and ended up loosing their own lives. And now, Ginny. But she's never been cruel like this, to anyone, before, not even when her parents died. He was stunned.

"Stop Tonks!"

"Stop what? Making you face the truth? The great Dumbledore is no longer here to protect his Golden Boy! They should lock you up! Probably thinking of being the next Dark Lord!!"

Harry's shock turned to horror at her words. "NO! Never! I could never be like him! Tonks, please!"

Snarling, "Oh Please!! The Golden Trio, probably had it all figured out, taking over the Ministry with Albus' help. Did you make them all swear an oath? What about your little Death Eater pets? Where are they now? OH wait, probably cursed and killed like they dogs they were!"

"What's gotten into you?! You sound like your Aunt Bella!" Harry tightened his grip and began to slowly back up, as he kept his eyes on the madwoman who he'd once called friend.

"I saw the light, Potter! Everyone is dead. What's else is there to live for? NOTHING! You don't belong here anymore! You never did!"

Childhood insecurities warred with brewing anger at such ill treatment, after all he'd been through in his life, for everyone else. Tears welled in his eyes as he glared at her. "I didn't want to be here. But it was my bloody destiny wasn't it!? Well now I've done what you all needed me for, so I guess I'm nothing now! So why don't you just go bugger yourself then!"

"JUST LEAVE!"

Harry stood up, Colin's camera still in his hands. "So Mote It Be," he whispered, tears running down his face. The wind began swirling around him, bringing him some comfort in his time of need as storm clouds began forming on the horizon and thunder boomed in the distance. "Let the rain from the Goddesses cleanse this field of death, and my soul from darkness. So Mote It Be."

With a crack of lightening, The Boy Who Lived and Defeated was gone.

Tonks screamed in frustration. Damn-it, she wasn't finished. She was just beginning to vent.

"Harry!"

Tonks turned as two figures, limping, hanging on to one another, appeared through the smoke. Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore. Damn the Wolf and the old man!

"Harry!" they called again.

Tonks turned towards the body of Colin Creevey and whispered Incendio! She fell to the ground and started wailing.

"Tonks! What's happened? Who is it?" Remus asked as they came to a stop next to her.

Tonks, tears conveniently coursing down her cheeks, turned, "It was awful. Harry had just defeated the Dark Lord and was looking for survivors when a Death Eater cursed him and then Incendio'd his body. I wasn't fast enough. Harry was dead before he hit the ground."

Remus dropped to the ground and howled out his grief. His cub was gone. The last of his pack, dead. Albus just held the other man in his arms as he sobbed out his grief.

_'They would get through this'_, he thought, as tears rolled down his own aged face to disappear in the now singed and sooty beard. Neither man noticed the conniving look that crossed Tonks' hidden face.

**_Elsewhere ... weeks later, on a coast overlooking the ocean... _**

He'd gone from the battlefield directly to Gringott's. The Goblins, understanding beings that they were when it mattered, arranged his finances, found and purchased a home for him in New Zealand, and even managed to acquire a new wand for him. One that happened to be untraceable, thanks to several Goblin charms. By the time Harry walked out of the Bank, he had a new identity and a new life to head out to. He looked around one final time, as he felt his throat tighten and his chest ache. There was nothing left for him here. Nothing at all.

Harry stood on the beach, staring out into the ocean. The sun was rising in the east and a new day was beginning. He hadn't slept in almost two days. Had it only been two days since the final battle? It seemed like an age. So much had happened between the time he'd killed Voldemort and now, as he stood here, alone.

Colin's camera hung over his shoulder still. It had been with him since he'd grabbed it from Colin's body. Poor Colin. He almost felt bad now for all the times he'd hidden from that camera. As he looked at the rainbow the sunrise painted in the sky above the bluest water he'd ever seen, he decided the best way he could honor Colin's loyalty, and make a new life for himself, was to do what Colin loved. He would learn how to be a photographer, and record all the beauty he could find in the world. Enough beauty to hopefully wash away all the ugliness that had tormented Harry's life--and everyone in the Wizarding and Muggle World's, for too long.

But there was more than beauty in the world. Wars and famine. Things the Human population ignored. Colin said that a picture made people see what they normally didn't, or wouldn't, see. He had a new path. He would record their emotions--both good and bad. Maybe he could help people--do something positive finally.

Strolling back down the beach, he took his time ascending the rise where his bungalow sat, amidst the trees. Closing the door behind him, he stood in the center of the lounge and looked around. It wasn't large by most standards, but the little bungalow was a palace to him. Far larger than his bedroom in Surrey or his dorm room at Hogwarts, and it was his. It was secure, safe, and private, and under a Fidelius Charm, thanks to the Goblins. Here, he didn't need to be constantly looking over his shoulder. Maybe he could even experience what it was like to be a regular wizard; just a face in the crowd.

He had a small box of things he'd brought with him from Gringott's. It contained some shrunken furniture and several paintings and heirloom items he'd chosen from the family vaults. Things to remind him of his parents, Sirius, and Remus, and give his new place a homey feeling. Of course he would put Minerva's training to good use to furnish the rest, since the place was practically empty. The larder and coolbox were already stocked, thankfully. At least he wouldn't have to worry about that, not that he had much of an appetite... As he tried to decide where to begin, he subconsciously spun the silver ring on his left hand. A deep gouging pain of loss bloomed in his chest, but he pushed it back down. He couldn't let himself think about that now; there were things to do.

**_Hogwarts... during the following weeks..._**

Poppy was making her rounds of the private ward she had established. Albus was lying in one of the beds, suffering from magical exhaustion and grief. The man hadn't stopped crying, tears always on his pale cheeks, since he and Remus had come upon the burning body of Harry Potter. Not even his wand, or glasses had survived the flames.

But, of all Poppy's patients, it was this ward that was hit hardest. Everyone here was a friend or someone Harry counted as family. Those he saw with a caring or giving nature; be they Slytherin or Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. He loved them all. Now they were mourning his loss. Harry's death would leave a gaping hole in many lives. There would be no way they could ever honor his memory sufficiently.

Severus was lying curled up in a bed with Lucius sitting nearby. Both had come out of the battle with minor cuts and abrasions. Severus was suffering some abdominal pain that Poppy had yet to diagnose. Draco was in a magical coma, in the bed next to Severus', as Neville hovered nearby, holding the blonde's hand.

Hermione and Ron were huddled together on a bed across the room, their eyes red and puffy. Various Weasley's were scattered about the room as well. They had suffered losses as well.

Ginny had left her place at the castle when she saw Bella take up a position behind Neville; her wand raised for the _Killing Curse_. Hagrid had just stormed onto the scene as Bella cast a Cutting Hex at Ginny, catching her across the abdomen. It took one swipe of Hagrid's arm to end the insane Lestrange woman's life. An angry and weeping Rubeus, after Incendio'ing the Death Eater's body, then gently carried the young girl's body back to the Great Hall. He gave Kingsley Bella's wand as proof of her death. Priori Incantatum would prove she had killed Ginny Weasley.

Percy had been found in the Ministry of Magic by Kingsley. The former Minister of Magic killed the young man when he'd tried to warn Hogwarts of the coming attack. Unjust payment for all his years of devoted service to the Ministry and the Minister, himself. The prim bookish Weasley had died with a look of shocked betrayal on his face.

Kingsley had Cornelius Fudge in a cell, as well as Umbridge. They'd been Death Eaters all along, despite not bearing the Dark Mark. He was looking forward to seeing these two face all the same pain they had caused.

Thankfully, Molly had already been sedated after Hagrid had brought Ginny to the castle. Hearing about Percy also, at that point would've killed the poor woman. As it was, Poppy gently pressed Arthur into taking a _Calming Draught_ himself, as the loss of two children coupled with the grief he couldn't shoulder for his bonded, nearly did the gentle man in, as well.

Kingsley had been appointed temporary Minster, until an official election could be arranged. At the moment, it was evident that task would take awhile to accomplish, and he was the best man for the job in the interim. The Daily Prophet was writing the praises of Harry Potter; The-Man-Who-Died-Bringing-Freedom-to-All. Such a shame that they waited until after his death to finally report the truth. Poppy watched as Kingsley took a seat by Minerva, next to Albus' bed.

"Albus, the clean up is going slowly, but very well. There is one concern though. I have no idea what to do with the Death Eater's bodies."

Albus closed his eyes. "Harry would want to do what was right. He understood from some he'd spoken with that many were good wizards and witches, who only joined Tom out of fear, when he threatened their families."

"One graveyard?"

"Yes. One. Hogwarts will make a place for you to lay them all to rest. Unless they already have a family plot. Those bodies, can be sent back to the families for internment."

"And--H-Harry?"

Another tear slipped down the old Headmaster's face at the mention of Harry's name. "He will be buried at Godric's Hollow... with his parents. Only friends and family will be present for the ceremony. I will set the wards to make sure his last resting place remains untouched and undefiled."

"I agree. Harry wouldn't want a big fanfare. I will gather those willing and trustworthy to assist you in setting those wards."

Minerva sniffed, dabbing at her eyes with a tatting edged handkerchief. "Tha poor laddie didna hav' peace en this lif', but, tha Goddess willin', he wi' en tha next."

Severus sobbed silently as he listened. He felt Lucius lean in and grasp his shoulder in a gesture of comfort. How was he going to go on now? Without Harry at his side? Why couldn't he have died too? Then they would be together in the Summerlands. He groaned and curled in on himself as sharp pain crawled through his abdomen followed by another bout of nausea.

He'd finally found happiness, only to have it ripped cruelly away. Bloody Hell, it wasn't fair! Harry was the only one besides Lucius that he had ever trusted enough to bare his soul to. He and Harry had made promises to each other. Now they were null, void--nothing.

Harry was gone. But he had promised!

**_Flashback..._**

_Harry and Severus were in the Forbidden Forest. Severus was gathering ingredients for a potion from one of Slytherin's journals. Harry was gathering cuttings to give Neville for the Greenhouses._

_This was their time away from the world and the war, at least for a little while. They had spent the night together in a Wizarding tent, only leaving to gather what they needed. The rest of the time was spent in the large comfortable bed, making love, or lazing about forgetting about the outside world._

_Harry spoke of a future. He wanted them to work together on a life, a relationship to see where it would lead them. That last night together, Harry had pulled a small box from his rucksack. "Severus?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"If we both make it through this... this war. Are you willing to see that we are meant to be? Together as lovers and friends? Or maybe something more?"_

_Severus set aside the journal he had been jotting notes in, "Harry, I have in all my years never felt like I do when I am with you. My soul feels free and whole. The missing part of me has finally come home to rest."_

_"Promise me?" Harry held out his hand, two promise rings lay side by side in the center of his palm, as he waited for Severus' reply._

_Severus sat up on the bed, kneeling in front of Harry, he reached out with a shaking hand to pick up one of the matching bands. Of Goblin Silver, both rings were a moderate width, with a finely detailed tooling of intricate Celtic bonding knots around the entire circumference. They were quite beautiful and tastefully masculine. Taking a deep breath, and without any hesitation, he spoke the ceremonial words, "I, Severus Rowan Sebastian Snape, promise with my heart and soul that I will love you, Harry James Black-Potter, until my death and into the Summerlands. So Mote It Be."_

_He slipped the ring on his finger, feeling the magic size it perfectly, before picking up the second ring and holding it out to Harry. Harry took it carefully, his own hand trembling, as he looked into his lover's eyes._

_"I, Harry James Black-Potter, promise with my heart and soul that I will love you, Severus Rowan Sebastian Snape, until my death and into the Summerlands. So Mote It Be." He slipped the ring on his finger and smiled at Severus._

_Severus reached out and pulled Harry towards him and sealed their promise with a kiss. "I will make my promise again in front of our family and friends. I will declare to the world that I love you, Harry Potter--my Harry! The bane of my existence has become the light in the darkness I once called my life."_

_"When this war is over, what are we going to do? See the world? Have a family? Be happy?"_

_"We'll bond in Lucius' rose garden, under a rose-covered trellis. Spend a year seeing the world once denied us both and then start a family. A little girl and boys to carry on our family names of Black-Potter."_

_"What about Snape?"_

_"I am the last and I will take your name, Harry. The Snape family name no longer has anything proper and respectable to carry on. Only my mother's family was worth continuing. We can name our first daughter, Eileen, to honor her."_

_Harry nodded in agreement, and held out his hand to Severus. "Then make vows with me, Severus. We have our promises. Now let's make vows under the full moon. Let the Goddess bless us and bring us good fortune on this night, and throughout our lives together."_

_With a smile, Severus took Harry's hand and followed his lover out of the tent. The moonlight glistened around them. Harry's upper body was glowing without his shirt. His scars were badges of honor. As were his own. He had come through his young life alive and well. And now he stood before his lover. His future and forever Bondmate._

_Standing barefooted and shirtless, both men held each other hands, "Goddess Hecate, we ask your blessing on this night and witness our love, as we make vows."_

_They'd stood in a small clearing not far from their tent, as the light of the Goddess' moon shone down on them, and spoke their vows to each other. With only the inhabitants of the Forest and the Goddess as witnesses, their magic swirled around them. Once their vows were completed, as they kissed, they found themselves nude and lying on a soft bed of moss, where they consummated their bonding._

**_End Flashback_**

"No..." He whispered, as a different pain, one of intense grief, seemed to crush his chest. Tears streamed down his face, as he bit his lip and his body shook with silent sobs.

_**Tbc**__**...**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**_Hogwarts private room in the infirmary... _**

Lucius' face appeared as the man crouched down next to the bed, a hand rubbing up and down his arm. "I know. I understand how much you hurt. Allow yourself to grieve. I'm here for you." He reached up to brush a dark strand of hair back from the dark eyes, as he watched fat tears roll down the pale face.

"I wish I'd died too." Severus whispered. "Then at least we would still be together."

Lucius closed his eyes, and sighed, opening them again once he'd gathered his thoughts. "Sev, do you think Harry would wish that for you? You are bonded, so you will see him again, but he would want you to eventually get on with life, and live it for the both of you."

The sound of a curtain surrounding the bed alerted them to the matron's presence. They looked up to see gentle hazel eyes, filled with grief, understanding, and compassion. Poppy motioned Lucius back toward his chair with a small smile, then turned to her patient.

"I apologize for the delay, Severus. All the critical patients have been seen to. Now, over on your back please. Let's see if we can determine the cause for that abdominal pain."

Severus wiped the tears from his face hastily before he turned on his back and faced her. Seeing the red-rimmed eyes, her brow creased in concern. "Goodness Severus! Why didn't you tell me the pain was this bad? I could have examined you sooner, so I could give you something for the pain."

Severus glanced at Lucius and mumbled. "There's no potion to ease this pain."

"What's that? Come now. You're a world-renowned Potion's Master." Tsking, she raised her wand. "Now just relax while I perform the spells." Giving them each a serious look, "And no talking, if you please."

Severus looked at the smile on Lucius' face and almost smiled himself. Some things didn't change, and surprisingly, the no-nonsense caring nature of the school matron gave him a bit of solace. The men watched her as she waved her wand and muttered spells, working her way over the next half hour from the most basic spells on to more advanced ones. Vitals, and auras came and went above Severus' body. Occasionally, she would recast a spell, studying the results that hovered in front of her, brow creased in deep thought. Lucius would swear he'd heard her curse under her breath more than once. She finally tucked her wand in her apron pocket and folded her arms. Giving Severus a reassuring smile, she glanced from him to Lucius and back.

"It's fine, Poppy. I'd like Lucius to stay."

"Very well then. The good news is you have no internal bleeding or wounds. Only some bruising that went a bit deep. Everything else seems to be in order. The odd thing is..." She hesitated.

"What is it now, Poppy?" Lucius sat forward. "Tell us."

"None of your injuries, Severus, would cause the pain you are experiencing, nor the nausea. Some of the test gave rather odd results. You may have noticed me recasting them." Severus nodded. "They make no sense in your case."

She watched the color drain from Severus' face and become a sickly hue. Grabbing her wand, she quickly conjured a basin as Severus sat up and sicked up over the side of the bed. Banishing the basin, she conjured a warm damp flannel and a glass of water, handing both to Lucius who had moved to sit on the bed. She watched Lucius help Severus wipe his face and rinse his mouth. When Severus looked up, Poppy was holding out a cup of tea.

"Drink this, dear. Small sips. It should settle the nausea a bit, while I go do a bit of research in my office. I shall return shortly." Turning, she walked quickly to her office. She had a hunch and would know soon if she was spot on or not.

When she returned twenty minutes later, Severus had already finished the cup of tea and his color was much better. He gave her a nod of thanks as he set the cup and saucer on the bedside table. Folding his hands, he leaned back against the pillows and waited.

Poppy pushed her hands into her apron pockets. "How are you feeling? Did the tea help at all?"

"The ginger in the tea was quite effective, Poppy. Thank you. I am feeling a bit better now that I don't have the nausea to deal with."

"Good. Good." She tapped her chin with a slender finger, then pulled her wand. "Hmmm. One more spell to cast I think."

Severus narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. "And what spell might that be?"

She shushed him, giving him a stern look, as she raised her wand and began a series of complicated motions over his torso. A white glow appeared around the area she was casting over as symbols appeared in the air above it. Some of the symbols looked vaguely familiar to Severus.

"Wha--?"

"Shhh!" Poppy hissed at him, causing him to fall silent.

Lucius smirked at him, with a look that clearly said he shouldn't disobey the matron. He knew better. Severus rolled his eyes and scowled. They remained silent until Poppy was finished, tucking away her wand again. She summoned one of her assistants and spoke quietly to the young man, before sending him off and turning to the bed again.

"I'm moving you to one of the private rooms, then we will talk."

Without waiting for a reply, she conjured wheels on his bed and another assistant helped her wheel Severus' bed to the end of the ward, Lucius following behind. Every time Severus opened his mouth to say something, she shushed him. By the time his bed was situated in the new room, and the assistant had closed the door as he left, Severus was glaring daggers at the mediwitch. She summoned a chair for Lucius and one for herself, motioning him to sit. Then she cast a Silencing Spell on the room and a Privacy Charm on the door.

"Before you launch into one of your famous tirades Severus Rowan Sebastian, allow me to explain." She stated firmly.

Severus' mouth shut with a click and he waited, as pain and anger reflected in his face. She pulled a small vial from her pocket and handed it to him. Noting that it was one of his own buffered pain potions, a special mild blend of his design, he drank it down and handed back the vial. Poppy perched on the edge of her chair, her hands folded in her lap, after pocketing the vial.

"Severus, I know how much you value your privacy. So, that is why you are now in one of the private rooms. What we have to discuss is for your ears alone--" She gazed at Lucius and back at Severus, in question. "If you desire Lucius to stay, I need to know, before I go any further."

Something in Severus' expression changed slightly and it was gone as quickly as it appeared. "Lucius will stay. Now out with it." He growled.

"Very well, then. As I stated before, the test results were confusing, but, that was due to the fact I was not looking for this particular cause, as you are not known to be a person of a social nature." She looked at him, giving him a moment.

Lucius' mind was whirling madly, as he tried to reason out what was going wrong. What could possibly be wrong with Severus. He hadn't been ill, that he was aware of. Of course his friend had always been difficult and snarky. Sensing Severus' irritation, he spoke up.

"Please Madam, we've already been through so much. What is wrong with Severus that is causing him to be so ill? Why is he in such pain?"

"There is nothing 'wrong' per say. Severus' body is adjusting and changing, adapting as needed. It is that, which is causing the pain. It should begin to ease within the next few days." Severus glared threateningly. "Severus dear... your pregnant. Eight weeks along. Twins, according to the spells--"

Lucius leapt to his feet as Severus went completely white and passed out cold. Poppy stood, placing a hand on Lucius' arm.

"Now that was a reaction I wasn't expecting. It seems we need to have a discussion when he regains consciousness."

A stunned Lucius only nodded, as Poppy pulled a small jar of Rousing Powder from her pocket. She waved the small jar under Severus' nose. The strong pungent smell roused him quickly, causing him to gasp and cough as he pushed her hand away.

Severus groaned. "I had the most terrible dream," he whispered. "Harry died. And I was pregnant."

"Severus," Poppy whispered, surprise evident in her voice.

Severus closed his eyes, trying to pull iron control around the welling emotions. "It wasn't a dream." He whispered.

"You and Harry?"

"Yes. We were bond-promised. And it seems... he left me with a gift."

"Two gifts, Luv." Lucius prompted.

"Two?"

"Two." Lucius replied, a small smile of encouragement on his face.

"T-Twins?"

"Yes. A boy and a girl." Poppy smiled as she laid her hand over his, unsure if she was tearing up with joy or sorrow, or a bit of both.

"Only Potter would do this to me! Damned impetuous Gryffindor brat..." Tears welled as a tightness gripped his chest. "...a-and I loved him with all my being!"

Lucius reached up to rub conforting circles on Severus' back. "Severus, Harry would not have left you on purpose. It was not his way. You know this. And, it takes two very strong and powerful Wizards who have a love so pure, to produce a male pregnancy...but twins.. that is a doubly blessed event in itself."

"Most blessed indeed! You can't give up now. Harry would want you to have his children--your children, raise them in a loving home, as you and Harry had planned. Give them all the two of you never had growing up. Now that our world is free again." Lucius' voice was pleading as he spoke. "As your friend, I will help you any way I can."

"And there is a whole ward full of Harry's family and friends out there, who will be with you every step of the way. Aunt's, Uncles and Grandparents."

Severus' face fell as pain and grief overcame him again and reality was all too clear. He slid down on the bed, turning toward the wall and pulling up the covers. "I'm sorry. I really cannot deal with anymore right now. Please leave me alone."

Poppy nodded and motioned to Lucius to join her. "Summon me if you need anything, Severus."

"I'll be right outside if you need me." Lucius added.

She cast a Monitoring Spell before closing the door behind them. Once he sensed he was alone, Severus body began to shake as he wept out his grief, the sounds swallowed by the Silencing Spell.

"Oh Sweet Merlin." He sobbed. "How am I going to do this without you? How?"

**_Tbc..._**

A/N:: there is only one other chapter that is finished for this one.. and I'll post it next week.. I'm finishing upa fest fic now.. so I should be back on a somewhat schedule.. I've been sick and on bed rest.. sorry folks.. I'm just now getting back to sitting for long periods of time at the computer..

SeulWolfe


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

_**New Zealand.... 3 months later...**_

Harry finally started implementing his plans for his future. He enrolled in a Photography/ Photojournalism program at the local Uni and immersed himself in his studies with a new determination--something he hadn't felt in many months. All his life until now, had been spent training and preparing to fulfill the prophesy and his destiny to kill Voldemort. It was time to focus on the future--a new future...

Now that was done, and at such a great cost. His family, those he called his were gone. His beloved Severus was gone. There was a void in his soul he couldn't fill. The only thing he could do was keep busy, so he wouldn't have time to dwell on all of it.

His future was taking a different path, not the one he had set for himself, but another one that would do as an remembrance of those he'd lost. Colin's camera was now shrunken and carried in a locket that he wore around his neck. His promise ring--the only thing he had left of his beloved Severus, was hidden by a charm.

He would never forget them. The summer holidays were quickly approaching. Harry was planning to hike around New Zealand then move onto the some of the other smaller islands. After that, well, he hadn't yet decided.

One of his Professors told him he had an eye for creative detail, and showed a surprising talent for interpretive images. He offered to mentor him and guide him through the appropriate courses to best utilize his talents.

Maybe one day he could go back and shoot a few rolls of Hogwarts. A lump formed in his throat at the thought, threatening to choke him. Not yet though; not until he could deal with his grief and be able to face those who survived--and Tonk's cold betrayal. The words she'd screamed at him had hurt him deeply; still did. He'd never claimed to be a hero, or anyone's saviour. He was just Harry, a young man who hated being the center of attention.

One step at a time, he kept telling himself. One step at a time...

_**Gringotts....**_

Tonks ran down the steps of the Goblin bank in a rage. They'd denied her claim to the Black Family Estate, despite her being the last living relative. They informed her that the Soulstone for Harry James Black-Potter was not dead. He was still alive, and he was the legal heir of the estate, per the unbreakable Will Parchment of her cousin, Sirius. Her carefree and foolish cousin, had been cautious and thorough in this one thing. Damn him!

If the Wizarding World found out Harry was alive, they would begin searching in earnest for the little bastard. She had to figure out what to do. She pushed and rudely shoved other pedestrians and shoppers out of her way as she stormed toward the Hog's Head, after Flooing from in the Leaky Cauldron.

_**Hogwarts... approximately 2 and a half months later...**_

Severus groaned as he stood up and stretched. His children were quite active today. Little buggers. He rubbed a hand possessively over the swell he could no longer hide, without a spell. But, he'd discarded that as an option. It took a great deal of magic to maintain that spell, and with twins, he just didn't have it to spare. Everyone would just have to deal with his changing body, anyway, eventually. If they didn't like it, they chanced incurring the finely-honed temper he'd perfected over the years as a double-spy, and as professor to mischief- and hormone-driven children.

Thank Merlin, the nausea had finally passed completely the week before. It had lasted far longer than Poppy had estimated, and had prompted him to improve on the Anti-Nausea Potion that had currently been in use. Thankfully, he'd devised a new formulation that worked splendidly for expectant Mum's and Da's. He'd submitted the recipe and instructions to the Potion Masters' Guild for approval before submitting it to the Ministry. Poppy was ecstatic, since there were at least three Seventh Years and two Sixth Years that were expecting, and the potion worked very well for them. She suggested a new name for it; Tummy Tranquil Draught or Mummies' Tummy-Taming Draught, to distinguish it from the original. He felt a scowl on his face. He was still on the fence about that, unless he couldn't come up with a better name...

He'd an appointment with Poppy this afternoon and she'd be doing a scan of his babies so he could see how they've grown. She'd warned him off any and all stress, especially as the pregnancy had progressed, so he'd dropped the snarky persona he'd been forced to use for so many years. The first few days had been an pleasant surprise, and an emotional shock as a huge weight seemed to lift from him.

But he wasn't the only one shocked. He chuckled in amusement when he thought back to the reaction of almost everyone in the castle, to his pleasant comments, greetings, and smiles. Rumors were flying amongst the students that he had been hit with a hex that had thankfully addled his brain. It had been almost as effective as his temper in maintaining control. The only ones not surprised were Albus, Poppy, and Minerva.

The old man had just smiled at him, and Minerva hugged him and kissed his cheek, when he'd confided his condition during the first Staff Meeting after his release from the Hospital Wing. Poppy clucked, tsk-ed, and fussed over him at every checkup, and he cherished it. With Harry gone, his heart clenching at the thought, he took the care and affection from whence, and from whomever it was offered. The Staff, and Lucius, were his only family now. Though, he did find his feelings towards Harry's friends had softened a bit. Most surprisingly, toward Luna and Neville; both showing cleverness, skill, and great courage during the battle. They visited him frequently; Neville no longer showing any fear of him at all.

Hogwarts was even doing her bit to help her Potions Master. While he slept that first night back in his quarters, she moved his rooms and his classroom up to the ground level, providing a magical door to his personal potions lab, which remained in the dungeons, for safety reasons. The door could only be accessed by a password set by Severus himself, and whomever became his assistant.

As Poppy had barred him from anything except lecturing, until after the babies were born, that necessitated finding an assistant to take over the student practicals and the brewing for Poppy. Draco would have been his choice, but he would not recover from his injuries for some time yet. Hopefully, once he was better, he could help with the brewing for the Castle stores. So, Albus selected several qualified candidates for Severus to select from. After two weeks of interviews, he had finally narrowed his choices down to three; Marcos Stratovarich from Durmstrang, Luna Lovegood, and, surprisingly, George Weasley.

All three interviews went very well. It was a difficult choice, though it was made a bit easier when Sybil Trelawney owled Albus to say she was not returning to Hogwarts. She was finally free after 20 years to leave the safety of the school. He immediately offered the position to Miss Lovegood, who truly had the Gift of the Sight, and was more than happy to take the position. She apologized profusely to him, though he assured her he was fine with her choice since the reputation of Divination could only be improved with her as it's teacher. What he didn't tell her was, that he was overjoyed to no longer have that sherry-soaked fraud popping up constantly and predicting all sorts of terrible things for his life. But, he suspected she already knew.

Then the choice of Potions Assistant was unexpectedly made final one day, when Mr. Stratovarich was overheard disparaging Severus to some of the Seventh Year Slytherins who had been helping with repairs to the castle. It seemed though the young man admired his skills as a Potions Master and Professor, he was offended by Severus' condition and his choice to keep the identity of his deceased mate a private matter. Needless to say, Hagrid was more than happy to give him a 'helping hand' to both the gates and the Apparition Point. As he had come highly recommended, Albus was mortified and apologized profusely to Severus before sending a Howler to the Headmaster of Durmstrang.

So Severus extended his hand to George Weasley. The young man was an excellent brewer and a sharp mind when it came to experimenting with potions.

He had all the proof he needed when he saw how successful Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes had become. There had to be a set of brilliant minds between the inseparable pair. Truth be told, he'd always known. It was just overshadowed by the fact that instead of applying themselves in their classes, they channeled their gifts for potions and magic into mischief and mayhem, before finally focusing it all into a very profitable business.

As the days and months progressed, Severus found himself channeling the babies' grandfather James, as he was drawn into helping the Twins work through theoretical problems with some of their new product formulations. It chagrined him a bit, but, he had long since let go of his bitterness and anger towards his old rival, Harry's father. And working with Potions from a different perspective, gave him more reason to love Potions. He did the mind-work while they actually created and tested the formulations.

Minister Shacklebolt and Senior Auror Granger, the new Head of the MLE, had come to Hogwarts the previous week to alert everyone that the Death Eater trials would be starting soon. Most had already had their homes and assets frozen and confiscated, until the rulings were made. Severus had been pardoned early on, when Albus produced proof of his work for the Order and the Light. But he still dreaded the trials. He would be called on to testify in many of them, and it would bring back painful memories. Poppy had already started tutting about the negative effects of the stress on both him and the babies.

The Minister had also spoken excitedly about the searches being done in preparation for the trials. Unspeakables and teams of Aurors were combing all the manors and homes, searching for evidence, as well as victims and possibly survivors that may still be confined inside of the dark homes. Most had been found tortured and dead. There were a few survivors, one of which, was totally unexpected.

Sirius Black had been found in one of the cells, deep below Lestrange Manor, chained to a wall, dehydrated, gaunt, severely beaten, and very ill, but very much alive. It seemed that Voldemort had found a way to pull the man back from behind the Veil, by performing a blood ritual with Bellatrix's blood. If all else failed, he'd planned to use Sirius as a tool to draw the Chosen One in.

Remus, Lucius, and Albus had finally searched him out when he hadn't been seen all day. His lack of presence had been especially noted during the meals. Duly worried they had searched him out; finding him locked in his rooms. Severus blamed it on his wonky raging hormones, but the news made him lock himself himself away and cry for hours. Harry should have been here to greet his beloved Godfather. Severus' grudge with the man no longer mattered.

Dobby was frantic for someone to help Harry Potter's Potions Master. The elf hadn't been far from Severus since the day he'd learned his Master Harry was dead, the Potions Master was his bonded, and carrying Master Harry's babies. He had transferred his loyalty and service to the gravid Potions Master, and Severus now had a house elf whether he liked it or not; and a crazy, overprotective one at that!

In the past, he might have been short-tempered, impatient, and irritated with the over-exuberant creature, but now... Now, he found himself grateful. Dobby was another link to his Harry, and the elf had been a gift from the Goddess on the days he'd been feeling very ill, in pain, and nauseous. And, since his mobility was already being affected, Dobby had anticipated that as well.

Severus smiled to himself as he dressed for his appointment, laying out another pair of wild-patterned socks for Dobby to find while he was in the Infirmary. He left and headed to the kitchens. The twins wanted a snack first...Nutella and Boysenberry preserves on toast... with some black olives on the side... and a cup of Peppermint tea... yes, that will do nicely. He smiled and rubbed his belly as he walked.

The Bloody Baron shook his head as he floated away, The Grey Lady by his side, patting his hand in comfort and sympathy. Who was that man and what had become of the Head of his Noble House of Slytherin? Maybe he should visit the Headmaster...but then again, the man would only offer him lemon drops.

_**Tbc....**_

_**A/N:: This is the last prepped chapter.. now I gotta write.. Will be uploading other stories Have on my computer just to get them out there.. and see what everyone thinks.. and maybe suggestions.. **_

_**SeulWolfe  
**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**_Journal entry of Colin James_**  
_'Its been three months since the final battle, and I still have nightmares. I imagine I'll have them the rest of my life. I also dreamt of Severus last night. We were walking along the beach here and there were children giggling and laughing around us. _

_A useless dream. Won't ever happen now that he's gone. I know it doesn't do me any good to dwell on it... but, the pain won't let me forget it for long. I miss him...them... I can't help it. I still wonder if I could have done something different that would have saved them all....._

__

**Hogwarts**

Severus was standing between Lucius and Sirius Black at the Memorial next to the Black Lake. The castle had created a park, with small hills, paths, and small groupings of trees.

It was a playground built for children. Albus thought that it was a fitting memorial to the man who gave up his own childhood for the Wizarding World.

There were swings and a slide, climbing frames and a maze, and a large sandpit with shovels and buckets ready, begging children to come and play. Benches and picnic tables, and a magical roundabout with Dragons, Pegasi, Hippogriffs and Unicorns ready to be ridden around and around. A perfect place for students' families to spend time visiting.

Neville had planted flowers in vibrant colors around a memorial statue of children playing. There was no sign of a statue of Harry anywhere to be found. No naming of the park for him. He hadn't wanted that. Only the knowledge that the future generations would have a peaceful place to play and be children. That this would be a safe place filled with laughter, joy, and happiness.

Severus promised himself that he would bring their children here to play. But, oh how he wished, they could all be here, as a family. Clenching his jaw, he pushed down the grief, refusing to be seen weeping in front of so many, especially strangers.

Black stood next to him, proud but slightly gaunt from his time of incarceration. The man ranted for all of ten minutes when he learned that Severus and Harry were bonded. Then, he fainted when he learned that Severus was with child--or children, as was the case.

What no one, least of all Severus himself, ever expected a civil word from the ex-Marauder, they were all surprised. Sirius Black seemed to finally let go of the animosity he'd held for so many years, so he could be a part of Harry's children's lives. And if that meant making peace with one Severus Snape, er--Black-Potter, then so be it.

It was the things he'd learned in that dungeon. That life was short. Choices were made everyday, and he planned to live it now. Not like he wanted to, but the next best thing; with the children Harry never knew about. He would make his godson proud of him.

Sensing the sudden tension in Severus, next to him, he placed a gentle hand on the man's back, rubbing just barely, in a show of support and comfort.

Hermione stepped forward with a box in her hands. Opening it, she released a pair of doves. As they flew into the sky, Severus felt his heart fly away with them. He wondered, _'Do doves cry?'_

**~!~**

Two weeks later, Severus walked into his shared common room to find Sirius reading. As he got closer, he read the title. Baby names.

Sirius' head popped up. "Has Poppy said what sex the babies are yet?"

Severus raised an eyebrow and gave the other man a slightly annoyed glare. "The _genders _of my children are boy and girl."

Smiling, "What type of names do you want to avoid?"

"Black... Sirius, I know you want to be involved...."

"Of course I want to be involved," Sirius set the book face down on the table, and turned to face Severus, who stood near the fireplace. "Why wouldn't I be? They are Harry's--my godson's--children too."

Severus sat down carefully in the black leather arm chair by the fire and rubbed a hand over his face.

Sirius swallowed hard, "I'm sorry. I'm being insensitive." His shoulders slumped, "I missed so much of Harry's life because I had to run after Peter in revenge, then prison, hiding, falling through the Veil and yanked back, then being taken captive, that I just don't want to miss this as well. They are a part of him that is still with us. I want to cherish that--if you'll allow me..."

Severus felt his chest constrict. Gods, he missed Harry. He wished he was here to hold him. Argue with him. Yell at him. Just to hear his voice and feel his hands hold him.

"Harry would be happy that we are getting along," Sirius whispered. "He probably already knows that I bought a pair of Beginner brooms for them for when they are old enough."

"I'll be white headed when they start walking, let alone begin flying."

"Nonsense, Severus! We're wizards. We live a very long time. You won't be white-haired until, they've at least married and given you grandchildren." Sirius grinned impishly.

"Grandchildren that Harry won't get a chance to enjoy. He won't be here to share with me, walking the floor with them."

"I know. But you will, and I will. And we can tell them all about their Da--how great a man he was. And no, I'm not talking about the Savior of the Wizarding World. He was great in his own right."

Sirius stood and moved to where Severus sat, and knelt in front of him.

"They'll have all the things he didn't get to have and that's love growing up. It's the reason he fought so hard for you and him. Free to love who he chose and to have a family." Sirius had tears running down his face freely,now.

Severus looked up from where he'd been cradling his face in his hands, and was shocked to see the open emotion on Sirius' face. The man had never been this unguarded around him. He rapidly blinked, fighting back the tears that had been threatening his own eyes.

Sirius barked out a laugh or sob, as he swiped at his eyes, "Look at us. Emotional wrecks!"

Severus schooled his features, fighting the smirk that threatened. "You may be an emotional wreck, Black. As for me, it's only the hormones."

Sirius snorted and shook his head as he stood then resumed his seat. "Have you thought of Godparents yet?"

"Not as yet. There have been--other things--on my mind."

"Have you considered Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood?"

Severus eyed Sirius, as he ran a finger slowly back and forth over his lips. Sirius stood and plopped into the chair opposite Severus, and pulled at a loose thread on the knee of his denims.

"They would be--acceptable. They are quite young still, and seem to be quite responsible. And they do reside here at the castle. Are you certain they would be willing to accept the responsibilities?"

"Oh! Quite certain!" Lucius entered the room. "I just left the library, where Mr. Longbottom is currently ensconced with Miss Lovegood, and a mountain of reading material. It seems he is researching male pregnancies and child care!" He sat on the couch and laid his cane on the cushion next to him. "Hello, cousin. Staying out of mischief?"

"Never. And how is Cissa?"

"Sadly, still drooling on her robes, and will be, permanently. But at least she is no longer syphoning my Galleons. Gringott's has recovered my funds and the Ministry has severed our bonding contract for breach--on her part. Foolish witch should never have taken up with the Dark Lord. I'm a free man, finally."

"Well, Bella may have been the mad one, but Cissa always was the greedy one. You were lucky to escape her alive and intact." Sirius eyed Lucius. "I never turned my back on her either."

Lucius leaned forward to lay a hand on Severus' belly, cocking an eyebrow at him, daring him to say anything. "And how are my little niece and nephew doing?"

Severus shifted a bit trying to get more comfortable. "Active, and hungry. Always hungry."

"Dobby!" Sirius called.

The elf immediately appeared next to Severus' chair, a plate in one hand and a glass in the other. "It's being time for Master Harry's babies' afternoon snack. Dobby is bringing a glass of milk, and Corned Beef Sandwich. Miss Poppy says Master Severus must have fruit too. Dobby added Simmered Apples."

Severus took the plate, removed the top slice of rye bread from the sandwich and dumped the stewed apples on top of the sauerkraut and corned beef, and replaced the bread. Pushing down on the sandwich, he cast a cutting hex to slice it in half, before taking a bite. Lucius and Sirius watched in horror. Lucius even looked a little green.

His eyebrows went up and he frowned. "No horseradish?"

Dobby shook his head hard enough to make his ears flop. "Miss Poppy says no spicy foods for the babies. Will upset their little tummies."

Severus swallowed. "Well, this wizard's tummy wants horseradish."

Dobby folded his arms and stared stubbornly back at the Potions Master.

Sirius stifled a snicker. "I do believe you've met your match, Severus. Dobby obeys Poppy's orders implicitly when it comes to those babies. Give up while you're ahead."

"Listen to him, Sev. Dobby is a force to be reckoned with. I should know." Lucius added, giving the elf a half-smile.

Sighing, Severus' shoulders slumped in a small show of defeat. "Very well. Am I at least allowed some crisps?"

Dobby beamed and nodded, as a small pile of crisps appeared on Severus' plate.

"Thank you, Dobby. You may go."

With a snap, the elf was gone, and Severus went back to eating, as Lucius and Sirius tried not to watch. Sirius turned to face Lucius.

"Now, you were saying--about Neville and Luna becoming godparents to the twins?"

"I've known both families for years. Good Pureblood lines there. Both stable, despite the oddities of the Lovegoods. Harmless personality quirks. Hides the inherent brilliance in the family and gives them an advantage in the newspaper business. And Madam Longbottom--a sharp mind there, though she was a bit slow on cultivating the same in young Neville. He did come into his own finally though."

"And quite a brilliant Herbologist, he is turning out to be--though if you tell him I told you that..." Severus wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"I know. I know. You will deny it vehemently." Sirius replied with a snort.

"I do believe we should send them an invitation to join us for tea, and get a 'feel' as they say, of their feelings concerning this. Then if they seem amenable, we will offer the opportunity."

"Splendid idea, Luc." With a flick of his wand, Severus sent his dishes back to the kitchens. "Ah, much better."

"And once your food has settled, you need to go have a kip."

Severus eyed Sirius. "My mother, you are not, Black."

"No. No offence to her memory, but I'm _much_ better looking. And you are _still_ going to nap. Poppy's orders. I'll even rub your back if you'd like."

Lucius laughed aloud, causing both men to look at him.

"The two of you sound like an old bonded couple. Harry would be amused--and pleased you are getting on so well."

Severus stood with a little difficultly, his expression suddenly sad. Walking to his bedroom, he entered, closing the door behind him with a click.

Sirius turned to the blond. "Well, you certainly stuck your foot in that one, cousin."

"Oh, dear."

"Why don't you go speak to Neville and Luna. I will see what I can do to calm him."

Lucius nodded as he grabbed his cane and rose, heading for the door, as Sirius headed for Severus' room.

_Tbc..._


End file.
